Knowledge of The Stars
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: What if Kurt's family and life was more complex, difficult, and mysterious than it already is? People's lives are never really what they seem, but maybe even Kurt's is too bizarre to be stable? This is followed through another story I had meant to post, but it vanished before I ever got the chance. Cat-Human hybrid. Total AU. On indefinite HIATUS. Up for adoption. PM me.


**_I wrote this years ago to go along with another story I wrote about cat-hybrids and Kurt's family being larger and more complex then it'll ever be. Due to me losing my main story I've decided to keep these and post them anyways. Some things might confuse you in this, but I'm tired of not posting and worrying what others might think. I need some feedback on these to see if anyone is actually interested enough for me to work on the main story and continue. _**

**_All rights belong to who they do. I do not make income off of these stories, just for pleasure. _**

* * *

Sean Carson sat at his desk staring at his team while deep in thought. He had four agents in his F.B.I search team called S.K.S.C (Serial Killer Search and Capture) and he was proud of every single one of them. There was Joshua Puckerman who had been Sean's best friend the moment they became partners, had been here about seven years (starting about four years after Sean began).

After Sean had been given Superiority when the rest of his team had been killed in a bombing incident and had received the clearing to form a team of his own even though that is usually only given to agents that have been there for over six years, he had requested for Josh to be on it, knowing the Jewish male would be a wonderful asset to the team.

Across from him was Anya Johnson who had been here for almost two years now and still had some difficulty dealing with Sean and Josh's flirty attitudes, even though they both had significant others and their almost-more-than-brotherly bromance that they had going on. She was quiet and kept her personal life and feelings out of work. No one knew what was behind that mask of hers. It never broke or fell, not even when she killed her sister to save Sean's life.

The newest of member of the group, Andrew Riggs, had come from Lima to work here in their Columbus office after his wife left him five months ago after he caught her in bed with some "punk kid."

The only member of their team that had been here as long as Sean was Michael Kendrick. He had been here has long as him have been, but only in a different department.

Together these four people made up the F.B.I's top serial killer search team. In the twelve years that Sean had been working in this department and the amount of people that he has seen come in and out of his team he can't say that he's ever had a better team. He had trained them to jump ahead and predict what he was going to have them do; they listened to his rules and were loyal to a fault when it came to him. It's the reason that they have been able to catch every killer that had been assigned to them, and then some. But there was this one killer that has been eluding Sean since he began working here that no matter what happened.

This serial killer was by far the most important killer out of all of them to Sean. Not only has he escaped Sean, killed his first team, killed a member of his second team and two from his last one, but it was also who the killer targeted that made this personal to him.

This man (or woman) would go after stereotypically gay teenage boys that had blond hair, blue eyes, at least one tattoo on their body. This man would abduct these boys and their younger sisters and… well, no one knows what happened to the little girls but the boys would be raped and abused for the first few months, fed well and kept clean, but the last month they are starved and tortured to death before skinning the tattoos off their bodies (probably for trophies) and dumping their bodies in the most public places that this person can find. There are theories that the man uses the little girls as toys, some say they just haven't found the bodies yet, other think that the killer pretends that they are his daughters and is in the illusion that the gay men are out to harm them and that the only way to keep them safe is to kill them.

What made this personal and made him worry nonstop was his own children. He had two teenage sons that were both blond and blue eyed. He only talked to one of them, Gabriel Campbell, and from what he knew Kurt Campbell was gay while Gabriel was straight but sometimes people mistaken him for being gay because he lives in New York City and dresses in designer clothing. He hasn't actually seen Kurt in person since they were five but three years ago Gabriel had tracked him down and approached him to reconnect.

Sean often asks about his other son but is never given much about him. He knew that Kurt was gay but actually acted pretty straight when he wasn't at school but that he still liked fashion and musicals. But because of some court issue Kurt is forced to live with his step-father, Burt, and his new wife, Carole, and her son Finn. Gabriel wouldn't elaborate any further, saying that if Kurt wanted him to know more about his life that he would contact Sean himself. He never does though; he hasn't heard his youngest son's voice in over thirteen years. He often wonders what Kurt and Gabriel did with the few things that he left behind before he disappeared all those years ago. 'Probably threw the rings away and smashed my guitar. It wouldn't surprise me with how angry Kurt seems to be.' He was scared of what the answer would be if he asked so he kept in him and never dared to articulate his thoughts.

Sean sighed and looked over to the desk adjacent to his where Anya and Andrew were hanging out at Andrew's desk, Anya sitting on top of his desk talking and joking around. For a while he had believed that those two were going to become romantically involved but so far they have been able to keep their relationship nothing but professional.

"Hey Sean?" A feminine voice called out, effectively breaking Carson out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his team's forensic specialist, and Sean's favorite out of all of them, Tabby Webb. Being only twenty-five years old Tabby was like a daughter to Sean who was double her age.

"Yeah Tabitha?" He asked, using her full name to annoy her. He watched her roll her eyes before shifting gears and plowing on.

"Do or did you have any kids, if so I need their names, age and picture please." Sean looked up at her from where he was logging onto his computer with a wary expression.

"Why?" Tabby broke into a grin and began jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Because Jackson and I are thinking about either adopting or surrogacy and I don't want to name my kid after anyone's kid or significant other, more out of respect than anything." She informed them. Sean raised his eyebrows before nodding and opening his desk drawer, computer temporarily being neglected.

"I have four alive and one deceased, two sons and three daughters." He said in his monotonous voice that he got anytime he was talking outside of the people he trusted or was hiding his emotions from them. He pulled out the first picture from this large stack of papers and pictures that were piling up.

"The woman's name was Vanessa and the little girl was our daughter Natalie. Natalie was only five when her and her mother were killed while I was undercover." Tabby gasps and hugs the picture to her chest for a moment.

"I am so sorry Carson." Tabby whispers as Anya hands the picture over to her and Andrew.

"They were definitively beautiful woman." Michael muttered, also crowding Andrew's desk. Andrew nodded in agreement as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"It's alright Tabby. It's been over eleven years since it happened. It still stings every now and then but I have moved on." He says truthfully as he takes back the photo and digs through the pile again. He pulls out another image.

"My two daughters Casey and Desiree with their mother, my wife, Tricia." He said, pointing to a woman that seemed in her earlier forties with fiery red hair and light green eyes. There was a little girl with the same hair as her mother, but with Sean's brilliant blue eyes that he had pointed out as Casey. Desiree had her father's blond hair, but her mother's green eyes.

"They're absolutely beautiful!" Tabby exclaimed, stroking the picture softly. She handed the picture over to the others who said things along the same limes before giving it back to the owner.

"Thanks guys." He said, staring at the picture lovingly. "They're the world to me." He whispered more to himself than them. They team stayed silent before Anya's curiosity got the better of her and she asked;

"So that is only three of them and you said that you had two sons as well. Do you have any pictures of them?" Sean shifted uncomfortably as he listened to her query, not really wanting to tell them about the brief affair that he had with his now ex-best friend's wife.

"Um, when I was around thirty a friend of mine had a wife that I was sort of in love with. We had a short affair and she became pregnant with my child. Do you all know about cat-hybrids?" As everyone nodded that yeah, they knew what a cat-hybrid when Josh spoke up.

"My ex-wife was one and so was my daughter. My boyfriend isn't one." He paused for a moment. "And neither is my son." Sean nodded, not at all fazed by the boyfriend comment. He already knew that Josh was gay but still somewhat in the closet. The rest of the team knew, as did Tabby, so Josh felt comfortable enough around them to talk freely about his sexual orientation. No one has a problem with it, even when they are on stake-outs they guys have no problems sharing a room with him. Hell, no one has a problem sharing a bed with him already knowing that just because he is gay doesn't mean that he is going to do something to them.

"Yeah, well neither Burt and Elizabeth, the friend and his wife, had any blood relations to a cat-hybrid so when my sons were born with blond hair, blue eyes and one of them had a cat tail and ears they knew instantly that they were mine. But I didn't know that I even had kids until they were two seeing as I was deployed when I was still a Marine." He explained as he dug for some of the pictures Gabriel gave him.

The fist picture he handed Tabby was one of Gabriel and his girlfriend who had naturally black hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes.

"That's the oldest of the two, Gabriel, and his girlfriend, Anastasia when they were on a date." Sean said, watching for the other's reactions. "From what Gabriel told me, her adoptive father and Gabriel's uncle on his mother's side got married making them somewhat cousins. Kurt, my other son, was actually dating her adoptive parents biological son when they got married but Kurt broke up with him. Something about not being able to be in a relationship that was considered family in any way." He says as he takes that picture back and digs for a picture of Kurt that Gabriel gave him earlier that week, giving them it when he found it.

It was a group picture at a bowling alley. Kurt was in the middle wearing a purple and white letterman jacket with his blond hair shaggy and wild with a pair of white ears sticking out of his hair and a mainly white tail with black and orange patches on it swinging behind him as he looked into the camera. There were a couple dozen cheerleaders in either purple and white uniforms or red and white uniforms. A Latina with a dark brown tail and ears sticking out standing next to Kurt had her arms wrapped around a blonde girl who was standing in front of her, she too had ears and a tail but both of hers were white.

The girl, Anastasia, had black ears and tail sticking out and was standing a little off to the side with Gabriel, both smiling at the camera. Two little black haired kids stood in front of them that looked just like Anastasia, a little boy with no ears or tail and a little girl with black ears and tails. There was a tan mowhawked boy with no cat ears and tail that had his arm resting on Kurt's shoulder, leaning on the smaller boy, and his other hand resting on a little girl's head that looked like him with long, curly brown hair and the same colored ears and tail. In front of Kurt in a chair was a blond boy with abnormally large lips who also had no ears who had a little blonde girl and a little blond boy standing between his legs, the girl having white ears and tail. In front of blondes was a redhead boy with emerald green eyes and a girl that also had red hair and green eyes, they were obviously twins. They were sitting on the ground and had their bodies facing each other, each with one knee bent and their hands clasped over the bent knee, neither of them had ears or tails.

Just as Anya was about to comment Sean's computer dinged, announcing that he had an email. Anya waited a moment as Sean got on his computer before asking her question.

"Do you talk to either of them at all?" Anya inquired, staring down at the picture of the teens and kids. She looked over at Andrew to see him engrossed in his book, only paying attention to what was said, not the pictures. Sean glanced up from his computer for a moment, stopping him from looking at his email momentarily.

"I only talk to Gabriel after he tracked me down a couple of years ago. From what he actually lets me know about Kurt is that he hates me." He muttered as a folder of pictures and videos popped up on his screen. There was one with Kurt sleeping on a couch, his hair all messy and ears and tail out with his left knee bent so it was partially off of the couch. He had a cat-hybrid baby girl asleep on his shirtless chest. Her tail wrapped around her body as well, her blonde hair sprawled out on her makeshift pillow.

There was also the mowhawked boy from earlier sitting on the floor with his head back, resting on Kurt's bent knee. There was also a little baby girl nestled fast asleep in his arms that had brown hair and the same colored ears and tail as her hair. The blonde boy from earlier with the large lips was there with his head laying on the tan boy's thigh, a baby that look just like the other one laying on his stomach. Her tail laying limply next to his face.

"Ooh! You have got to put that picture up on the plasma!" Tabby demanded pointing to a TV screen where they all had their computers connected to the TC so they can post different documents up when they all needed to see something instead of crowding around someone's desk. Sean nodded and a moment later the picture was blown up on the screen.

"Aww!" Tabby cooed, looking fondly at the image. "You have to look at this Josh!" She demanded of the older agent. Josh looked up at the plasma and spit his coffee all over his desk. Tabby ran over and began to pat his back as he continued to choked. By the time he was done choking, Andrew had also looked up and saw the picture.

"Wait, Kurt Campbell is your son?" He hissed, stunned and pissed beyond belief. Sean glanced over at Andrew with wide eyes before hesitantly nodding his head yes.

"Ah, you know him?" He asked, fixing his eyes back on Josh, not being able to handle the amount of anger that shined in the younger agent's eyes.

"Yeah." He growled. "When I was a police officer in Lima K.C was my main kid to arrest. He'd throw parties at other's houses, get into fights with everyone, and did anything he felt like doing. But surprisingly he as also a wonderful friend." Andrew remembered, looking at the picture with a fondness in his eyes that the rest of the team had never seen before. "He had a terrible attitude, was stubborn as a mule, witty, sarcastic, cynical, and cold to anyone he didn't trust. But when you earned his trust, he was warm, funny, caring and loyal to a fault. If you were in that kids group you were protected with that boy's life. He'd do anything that one of his friends asked him to do. The only real problem I ever had with him was the first few times he and I met. He lashed out at everyone and wouldn't listen to anyone." Andrew closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "I remember once that another cop had asked what kind of father let their son just do what ever he wanted. And you know what he said, Carson?" By now the level of his voice had brought the attention of the others and a few people from other areas of the floor.

"He said, and I quote: "Which one? My drunk, abusive step-father that my mentally insane biological mother married, my homophobic step-father that my adoptive mother married, my adoptive father, who is never there, and his husband that also doubles as my uncle on my biological mother's side that is emotionally and physically distant from me because I am a cat-hybrid or were you wondering about my biological father that left my brother and I with an abusive step-father! Because that man is dead to me." Andrew finished, the anger completely evident in his eyes to everyone who was listening in at the usually stoical man explode at his superior.

"He said, and I quote: "Which one? My drunk, abusive step-father that my mentally insane biological mother married, my homophobic step-father that my adoptive mother married, my adoptive father, who is never there, and his husband that also doubles as my uncle on my biological mother's side that is emotionally and physically distant from me because I am a cat-hybrid or were you wondering about my biological father that left my brother and I with an abusive mother and step-father! Because that man is dead to me."" Andrew finished, the anger completely evident in his eyes to everyone who was listening in at the usually stoical man explode at his superior.

"That's my son and daughter." Josh whispered, more to himself than anyone else, but everyone had heard him thanks to the deafening silence that had fallen over the floor after the spectacle they had just watched and heard.

"Yeah. The boy with the mowhawk's name is Puck, well actually Noah but he's been going by Puck since his friend nicknamed him that when they were five. Sarah is his sister and she's in this picture. If I remember correctly, the blond boy with those huge lips is Sam, or Sammy as Puck would call him. He has a little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacey, I believe. " He smiled softly at the TV. "My boy has gotten so big." He whispered.

"And into some big trouble." Andrew announced as he looked up Noah Puckerman's file. "He's been to juvenile detention for driving his mother's car into a convenient and trying to steal an ATM. Knocked up his friend's girl resulting in the little girl that's now resting on K.C's chest. Her name is Beth, and congrats Josh, you are a grandpa!" He said in mock enthusiasm. He hated that these men had left their children to fend for themselves, it reminded him too much of his own father. Sean took the photo down and brought another one up of just Kurt and Puck. It was just after the nap from what Sean could guess, seeing as they were wearing the same clothing, or lack there of. Kurt had a sky blue guitar in his lap with the letters S.J.C carved into the base. Puck had a black guitar with the letters J.J.P carved into its base.

"And into some big trouble." Andrew announced as he looked up Noah Puckerman's file. "He's been to juvenile detention for driving his mother's car into a convenient and trying to steal an ATM. Knocked up his friend's girl resulting in the little girl that's now resting on K.C's chest. Her name is Beth, and congrats Josh, you are a grandpa!" He said in mock enthusiasm. He hated that these men had left their children to fend for themselves, it reminded him too much of his own father. Sean took the photo down and brought another one up of just Kurt and Puck. It was just after the nap from what Sean could guess, seeing as they were wearing the same clothing. Kurt had a sky blue guitar in his lap with the letters S.J.C carved into the base. Puck had a black guitar with the letters J.J.P carved into its base.

He downloaded a video and also placed it on the main screen, the subject for this email being 'You have got to see this!'

He downloaded that video and also placed it on the main screen, the subject for this email being 'You have got to see this!'

The video loaded to showed that they whoever was taping this was in an indoor pool area and was walking towards either Kurt or Gabriel making food on a large grill.

"Hey Kurt.!" A male voice called out to who they now know is Kurt. As they got slightly closer the agents saw that the boy was toned, not like Puck was, but had a six pack and some arm muscle.

"He's hot." Josh commented as they got an eye full of his toned body.

"Dude!" Sean exclaimed. "That's my son!" Josh just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the video.

"What do you want Addison?" Kurt asked, obviously annoyed at the boy that was taping this.

"Chill babe. I just wanted to get a good look at your newest tattoo." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the boy behind the camera, who was still walking towards him, his skin still too blurred to see what the smudge of color on his left hip was.

"Don't call me babe, Addy." He growled as he expertly flipped the steaks.

"Fine, but let's get a good look at this tat." As the boy's skin finally became clear, Anya gasped in shock. There on Kurt's stomach and chest was a bunch of little scars scattered all over his torso. But what caught Sean's attention the most was the large three letter scar F.A.G that were engraved on his porcelain skin.

"Oh, my god!" Tabby exclaimed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes as the extent of the scars were shown. As the camera focused on a rainbow colored tattoo of a wolf you could hear the Addison boy giggling.

"I still can't believe you got a rainbow tattoo. You do realize that that is pretty gay right?" He said, on hint of malice in his voice. Josh growled as he heard the last comment before Kurt replied.

"I know, but at least it's a good thing that I am gay." He said before sticking his tongue out as the camera refocused on him."And you are definitely not one to talk. The things we've done together can't particularly be categorized as straight." Kurt said with a knowing smirk.

"Hmm, True." The kid behind the camera mused before continuing. "What exactly possessed you to get a freaking rainbow tat in the first place?" Addison asked, zooming out as two female bodies came into view clad in skimpy bikinis. A blonde girl with a red, white, and blue bikini and a brunet with a black strapless bikini.

"Whatever Santana, I actually wanted to get a kitty but you wouldn't let me." Kurt grumbled as he flipped the food again.

"Whatever Santana, I actually wanted to get a leopard but you wouldn't let me." Kurt grumbled as he flipped the food again.

"What's the story behind this one?" Addison asked, zooming in on a blue upside down trinity symbol that was on all three of the teen's hips. The three had a few main things in common, Sean noticed. They all had scars on their body, they all had the same tattoo on their right hip and they all had an expression on their face that clearly said 'Are you really that stupid?'

"Did you already forget about what McKinley calls us or are you just that stupid?" Santana hissed.

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek before disappearing, calling out to someone as he went. The two girl shook their heads before linking pinkies and sauntering away as well.

Gabriel chuckled before disappearing, calling out to someone as he went. The two girl shook their heads before linking pinkies and sauntering away as well.

"So, are the steaks done yet?" Addison asked as he brought the camera's focus on the food. "Cause, damn, it looks goooood." Kurt chuckled and was about to answer when a feminine voice called out.

"Kurt? You guys down there?"

Sean's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"We're here Trish! Just come on down!" Kurt called out, turning the grill down and waling over to the door up to the gym, Addison following behind him.

A second later his suspicions were confirmed as his current wife came into view with Kaitie and Casey trailing behind.

"Bubby!" Casey called out as she and Desiree raced over to the teen. He smiled and picked them both up as he gave Tricia a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again for doing this, Kurt." Tricia said, standing near the door. "With your- I mean their- father working and the babysitter quitting last minute I don't have anyone to watch them while I go to my uncle's funeral and I definitely can't take the girls with me, they don't behave enough for that!" Casey stuck her tongue out and giggled when Kurt gasped and stared down at the two.

"You two don't give your mommy a hard time, do you?" He asked in a mocking tone as he rubbed his nose with Casey.

"No! We are little angels Bubby!" Desiree exclaimed as she wiggled in Kurt's grip.

Tricia chuckled as she watched the three siblings interact. Suddenly Gabriel come skidding over and stopping in front of Kurt.

"Since you went behind my back to contact Sean and Tricia found out and told me. Or did you forget that she's Dallas sister, making her my aunt? I told her I refuse to see Sean, but that I would love to see my little sisters." He said as he turned back to Tricia and checked her out.

"I see you got my present." Kurt stated, eyeing her body that had a long sleeved long skirt dress that had a v neckline and hugged her curves wonderfully . "It fits you well." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"I see you got my present." Kurt stated, eyeing her body. "It fits you well." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"Why thank you. I swear, you compliment me more than my own husband does." She shakes her head. "Not like he's home that much." Just then two adults walked over to the group.

"It's nice to see you again, Tricia." The woman said, hugging the woman before taking Desiree out of Kurt's arms.

"It's nice to see you as well, Carole." She said warmly before turning herself to the man. "Burt." She said in a cold voice, void of all emotion.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the husband of yours? You got to be careful with him and watch him closely. He seems to have a thing for his friend's girl's." Burt sneered in a gruff voice.

Sean growled at the screen, angered by the way the man was talking to his wife.

"Burt!" Carole and Kurt exclaimed at the same time. The man just rolled his eyes before stalking off.

"Yeah, if you're still up for that." Kurt nodded. "Ok, then. I'll see how late he'll be tonight and then decide if I'm staying as well or not. Talk to you three later, love you girls!" Tricia called out, kissing Kurt, Gabriel, Katie and Casey on the cheek, hugging Carole before turning to leave.

"I'll make sure to get you girls an appointment with a spa close by if you do stay the night, let you and Carole have some girl time away from everyone so you are able to relax some." Kurt called out. Trisha turned from where she was almost out the door and smiled over at Kurt.

"Yeah, that sounds good." before turning to leave. The video ended there.

"Yeah, if you're still up for that." Kurt nodded. "Ok, then. I'll see how late he'll be tonight and then decide if I'm staying as well or not. Talk to you three later, love you girls!" Tricia called out, kissing Kurt, Gabriel, Katie and Casey on the cheek, hugging Carole before turning to leave. The video ended there.

Sean remembered that day. They had been given a false trail on another case and had ended up on stake-out when Tricia called asking if he was coming home tonight. When he told her that he wasn't she had told him that she was going to stay with her friend's place.

"Wow." Was all Tabby could say as she stared at the dark screen.

"Gear up, all of you. Looks like we're going to Lima. Just got a hit on our case from the director." Sean said, grabbing his gun and badge. "You're coming too, Tabby." He said, not really meeting anyone's eyes in shame and worry of the anger that was probably brewing in them. They silently grabbed their gear and decided who was going with who in what car. It ended up with Sean and Josh in one car, Tabby and Anya in another, leaving Andrew and Michael in the other. No one really talking to each other as they sped towards Lima, Ohio, about an hour and a half away from them.

"Gear up, all of you. Looks like we're going to Lima. Just got a hit on our case from the director." Sean said, grabbing his gun and badge. "You're coming too, Tabby." He said, not really meeting anyone's eyes in worry of the anger that was probably brewing in them. They silently grabbed their gear and decided who was going with who in what car. It ended up with Sean and Josh in one car, Tabby and Anya in another, leaving Andrew and Michael in the other. No one really talking to each other as they sped towards Lima, Ohio, about an hour and a half away from them.

* * *

**_There are probably several mistakes and errors running through this, but I really needed to post this. Tell me how you feel about this by dropping a review!_**

**_~WildFireBurnsTheForest_**


End file.
